Diario de Vida: Hinata Hyuuga
by Hinata-Sama-12
Summary: Capitulo 3 arriba! Que psara luego de un abrazo inesperado? Un NaruxHina.. Onegai lean este es mi primer fic...
1. 1ero de febrero: El regalo

Wiii,. Este es mi primer fanfic si k porfa no me traten mal, pero plis dejen reviews para seguir con esto,… La historia va a estar entre _el diario de Hinata _y la ¨ vida real ¨… sin más rodeos, lean.

--Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen--

_**Mi Diario de Vida… Hinata Hyuuga**_

_1ero/Febrero_

_Naruto-kun me ha regalado de sorpresa este diario de vida para mi cumpleaños, no me imaginaba que me daría esta sorpresa,.. Ni que se acordara de ello,.. Fue repentino, y no pude reaccionar prácticamente, fui un poco idiota,…_

(Flash back)

Hinata caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque de la aldea de Konoha…

-Hina… hinata-chan?

-Huh? Na… naruto-kun –Dice levemente sonrojada por la sorpresa-

-Errr...-se pone a explicar- Yo te quería dar esto por tu cumpleaños, Hinata.- dijo Naruto mientras le entregaba un paquete de tamaño medio con un papel de color rojo y un lazo plateado- Felicidades….

- (Medio shokeada por la sorpresa, apenitas levantando el brazo para recibir su único regalo de cumpleaños)- Mi.. mi cumpleaños,. Ah!, lo había olvi…dado por completo,. Arigatou, naruto-kun .

-Pásalo bien –dijo mientras le daba un abrazo y Hinata quedaba furiosamente sonrojada-… Adiós….- dijo mientras se alejaba..-

-Naruto-kun...- gimió la ojiperla,,..- ojala supieras lo que siento por tí...

(End Flash Back)

_.. Me puse nerviosa , no pude decir mucho, y me perdí una gran oportunidad de decirle lo que realmente siento por él.. ¿Tendré que esperar mucho¿Un año?, quizás para mi próximo cumpleaños,.. Pero…¿me podré contener? Necesito decírselo, deseo saber si él siente lo mismo por mí,… si me ama,… como yo lo amo a él…  
No lo se, estoy confundida… ¿Lo podré hacer?, no lo sé, y estoy preocupada si pasara que él me rechazara, y... perder nuestra amistad,… Necesito pensar,…_

Siempre Tuya,..  
Hinata 


	2. 2do de Febrero: La sorpresa llega a casa

_2 de Febrero_

_He estado pensando, se está acercando 14 de febrero, San Valentín¿sería un buen día para tratar de expresarme? ojalá me pudieras responder, ojalá alguien me aconsejara,.. Me da vergüenza pedir ayuda, o consejos, la persona que le preguntaría es a Kiba-kun, pero,.. Últimamente ha estado algo raro conmigo,.. Se sonroja, y me queda mirando,.. Pero el es mi amigo, yo lo quiero como tal,.. Quizás, el no siente lo mismo,.. No quiero perder nuestra amistad,.. ¿Qué hago?, neces…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Hinata-san!!!-Grita la hermanita de Hinata, Hanabi

-Huh?- dice hinata, siendo interrumpida en su escritura

-Te buscan!

-Estoy ocupada ahora

-Es Kiba-san, dice que es importante

Hinata se queda estupefacta,..- Kiba-kun, - murmura

No quería que algo pasara entre ellos,..

Que hago, justo estaba escribiendo de él,.. que deseará,.. – Hinata se queda con una pequeña confusión mental...-

-Ya voy!!!!- grita algo indecisa

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

2 minutos más tarde…

-Hi... Hinata-chan…- dice algo indeciso y nervioso Kiba

-Si?, Kiba-kun

- Yo te quería decir,.. Que err.,.. Bueno tú sabes, dentro de unas semanas va a ser san Valentín y.. – Y?? Que me va a decir? Oh, D''s ayúdame,- piensa extremadamente nerviosa Hinata-

-Buenoo,.. yo te quería preguntar algo, algo muy importante… Tú, me …

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Aritgatou por los reviews,. Muchas gracias **HyuuChan01 y kaiserofdarkness,.. me agradó que les haya gustado mi fic,..

recuerden cualquier jitomatazo, opinion o felicitación, envienme un review.


	3. 2do de Febrero: Confesiones inoportunas

**Por el retraso, suminasen, los estudios y trabajos m****e mantuvieron ocupada por un largo tiempo, pero por fin lo escribí,.. ñeñe, algunos reviews me dieron la fuerza titánica para poder hacer este capítulo y el siguiente, que lo bajaré en breve,.. Y sin más,… Lean el capítulo**

_**3 de Febrero-**_

_**Confesiones inoportunas y llantos de impotencia**_

**( N/A : Recuerden esto )**

_Pensamientos_

-Conversaciones

Capítulo anterior:

-¡¡Hinata!! ¡Te buscan!, ¡Es Kiba-san!- dijo Hanabi, su hermana menor

-¡¡Ya voy!!

-Hinata, tu me….- dijo Kiba

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata se sentía morir, ¿Qué le quería decir Kiba?... los segundos en que Kiba dudaba, eran segundos de silencio sepulcral, de ese silencio que te cae como pesas encima, que desesperaba tanto a Hinata, cada vez que su padre, Hiashi, la miraba con esos ojos vacios e inexpresivos,.. Cada vez que hacía algo mal, o se equivocaba...

Pero que le iba a decir? Que le respondería?,.. Si es que la tierra la tragara en ese momento, le hubiera hecho un gran favor.

–_Kiba-kun_- pensó Hinata – _Tu eres mi amigo, uno muy especial... Ojala saber que me vas a decir…_-

La voz de Kiba la trajo a la indeseada e inoportuna realidad.

-Hinata,.. Tu me,.. Tu me gustas,… y mucho,.. y bueno,.. Tu sabes,… En unos días llegará San Valentín, y yo quería saber, bueno,.. si saldrías conmigo,.. Como,.. Tu sabes,.. Un… Una cii… cita.

A Kiba se le notaba el nerviosismo, en el alma,.. Y el temor de la respuesta,.. Se notaba, incluso sin el Byakugan de Hinata..

Hinata se sentía mal por su amigo, casi culpable de todo esto, por que, ¿¿¿por que a ella???

El corazoncito de Hinata no daba más, estaba mal, quería llorar, llorar sin parar, por qué a ella, por qué le pasaba esto a ella, la kunoichi más callada, la más desapercibida,.. que si no tuviera esas desoportunas mejillas tan encendidas y esos deditos juguetones, jamás la notarían,… Por que ella, por qué se fijó en ella,.. Porqué no en las populares,.. O las bonitas,.. Por qué no en Sakura, o en Ino, TenTen ,.. Y muchas mas,.. Quería maldecir, gritar, llorar, escapar, desaparecer, hasta golpear a alguien,.. Eran demasiadas emociones juntas,.. Que la atormentaban,.. Ella no podía, no, ella admiraba y amaba a Naruto demasiado,.. Pero Kiba era su amigo, su compañero, la persona con quien siempre contaba,.. No soportaría perder su amistad…

_Kiba-san-_pensó Hinata, a punto de estallar en lágrimas...

-Yo,.. Yo no puedo,.. Kiba-kun, – La cara de Kiba mostraba tristeza y desilusión- No,.. Suminasen,.. Kiba,… lo siento, Kiba, yoo,. Yo amo a otra persona.. Kiba,…

Por las pálidas mejillas de Hinata rodaban lágrimas, de dolor, de impotencia, por no poder hacer nada más, de lastimar a su amigo, de robarle unas preciadas gotas de felicidad, y no podía parar de sollozar,..

-Yo amo a otra persona…

-Hinata,… es ese Naruto,.. Verdad?- preguntó Kiba algo molesto y triste.

Y sin siquiera esperarlo, ni siquiera Hinata, que no daba más, su subconsciente accionó sus piernas y la puso a correr,… lejos, para perderse,.. Para que nadie la encontrara,..

-¡Hinata,.. yo no quería hacerte daño,- dijo Kiba con el corazón dolido- Onegai, Hinata! Gritó sin sentido el shinobi, ya que Hinata ya había salido de la casa,.. Y muy probable, también del recinto de los Hyuuga

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, mientras miraba el cielo de esa hermosa noche, despejada, con una luna creciente, y con las estrellas más brillantes desde hacía mucho tiempo…

_Quien será ella??_- se preguntó Naruto al ver a una llorosa joven que venía corriendo por la calle, como si escapara de algo,.. Todavía estaba muy lejos como para reconcerla,.. pero pronto lo hizo,..

-Hinata-chan??- Preguntó Naruto

No hubo respuesta, y la kunoichi seguía corriendo, secándose las lágrimas con una manga de su chaqueta celeste, iba descalza, probablemente había salido corriendo del interior de una casa y ni si quiera reparó en ponerse las zapatillas.

Seguía corriendo, y unos metros antes de llegar hacia él,.. Tropezó con una piedra que estaba en el camino,.. Y Naruto corrió lo suficiente rápido para agarrarla…


End file.
